In the creation of physical systems, a designer typically creates a rendition of the physical system on drawing paper. Often many drawings are required to describe the physical system.
Once the system is designed, construction of the system may begin. Where the system is small, a model maker may make and test the system to understand its operation under a number of test conditions. Where system operation differs from that expected, it is often necessary to redesign the system, build another model, and re-test that system.
Software programs are sometimes available wherein a programmer may enter simulation values and which allows certain aspects of the system to be simulated. While these programs are useful in modeling small portions of some systems they typically cannot accommodate the vagaries of larger, more complex systems.
While physical models of systems are tedious and time consuming to build, they tend to provide the best information regarding the performance and the unknowns associated with system design. Accordingly, a need exists for a means of quickly and easily assembling physical systems automatically.